kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Vintas
}} Vintas is a country in the eastern part of the Four Corners of Civilization. It is bordered by the Stormwal Mountains to the east, Modeg to the north, and the Small Kingdoms to the west. Though once part of the Aturan Empire, Vintas has been ruled for centuries by the Calanthis family. The current king, Roderic Calanthis, rules from the capital city of Renere. Other major cities include Severen, which is ruled by the Maer Alveron, and the Free City of Tinuë. Vintas also contains portions of the Eld. Vintish people tend to be superstitious, especially about the Fae and Draugar. They view the arcane arts with great suspicion. Social Rings Social rank is important in Vintish society. One custom reflecting this is the use of rings of various materials when sending messages or arranging appointments. A gold ring is sent to a person who outranks you, a silver ring to a person of equal or undetermined rank, and an iron ring to someone below you. In modern times only the gold, silver, and iron rings are common in the court. While they are considered to be "Court Rings," the tradition existed among the common folk a long time before it was adopted by the gentry, and some outside of the court still use them. Some of the rings used by common folk include a ring of green grass, given to the girl someone was courting, a ring of leather promising service, a ring of horn showing powerful and lasting enmity, and a ring of bone (the one that Stapes has given Kvothe) indicating a profound and lasting debt. In the old times, this ring would have been carved from the bone of a deceased family member. A ring of wood was used, in the past, to call servants much below your status. Although as some servants were offended to receive a ring of wood while a fellow servant received a ring of iron the tradition passed. Now, sending someone a wooden ring exclusively used as a grave offense, showing that such a person is considered inhuman and beneath contempt. Kvothe is given a wooden ring by Meluan before leaving the court. Nobility In Vintas, the nobility have more privilege than in the more egalitarian Commonwealth. Some noble families can trace their lineage back hundreds of years or more. Powerful families include Calanthis, Alveron, Lackless, and Jakis. Succession line Vintas is governed by the monarchy, being the Calanthis the rulers, and being their vassals the different nobles of the region, from dukes and barons to knights. For wealth, power, and kinship with the royal house, there is a succession line marked at the beginning of the history of Kvothe, which indicates who are closest to the throne: 1. Roderic Calanthis (actual king) 2. Royal family member (his heir?) 3. Royal family member (princess Ariel?) 4. Royal family member 5. Prince regent 6. Prince regent 7. Prince regent Alaitis 8. Maershon Lerand Alveron 9. Duchess Samista 10. Aculeus Lackless 11. Meluan Lackless 12. Surthen family member 13. Surthen family member 14. Surthen family member 15. Surthen family member 16. Baron Jakis 17. Ambrose Jakis 18. Ambrose's sister However, after the death of the entire Surthen family at sea, and with the death of Prince Alaitis due to a duel, the line of succession of Vintas becomes the following: 1. Roderic Calanthis (actual king) 2. Royal family member (his heir?) 3. Royal family member (princess Ariel?) 4. Royal family member 5. Prince regent 6. Prince regent 7. Maershon Lerand Alveron 8. Duchess Samista 9. Aculeus Lackless 10. Meluan Lackless 11. Baron Jakis 12. Ambrose Jakis 13. Ambrose's sister Category:Locations * Category:Nations Category:Geography